The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. When painting a wall, it is often desirable to apply tape to a wall surface so that the painter can apply paint over a base coat to form strips or other patterns. In applying the tape, alignment of the tape is critical to insure that the strips or patterns are parallel, and a consistent width. Additionally, it is often desirable to apply tape to a wall to form other painted patterns including triangles or other patterns.
However, existing devices and methods are either extremely complex and burdensome, and costly or do not allow for user adaptation for applying tape for painting non-vertical stripes, stripes of alternating widths or patterns other than stripes.